E o Vento Levou 2
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Dois meses se passaram desde que Sasuke abandonara Sakura e esta decidira que iria trazê-lo de volta. Será que ela irá conseguir? SasuxSakuxKarin
1. Relembrando o passado

**E o Vento Levou 2**

**- Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas sim à Kishimoto

**- Anime: **Naruto

**- Gênero: **Romance, Drama

**- Classificação:** +18

**- Casal: **SasuxSakuxKarin

**- Sinopse: **Dois meses se passaram desde que Sasuke abandonara Sakura e esta decidira que iria trazê-lo de volta. Será que ela irá conseguir?

_**Cap.1- Relembrando o passado**_

**S**akura estava em sua mansão, Mammy permanecera na casa também. Tudo mudou durante esses dois meses. Depois da morte de Hinata tudo mudou. Naruto está criando seu filho sozinho, e, foi nesse dia que percebeu que nunca amou Naruto. Descobrira que amava ele, Sasuke, mas quando percebeu isso, já era tarde demais. Ele havia desistido de fazer ela amá-lo e resolveu abandoná-la, já estava cansado de tudo isso. Mesmo com Sakura ter se declarado dizendo que o amava, ele não voltou atrás e foi embora. Ela, que estava deitada em sua cama, começou a lembrar desse dia.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

-Deveria ter dito que amava Hina, não a mim... em vez de falar em honra. Mas esperou até ver Hina morrendo... para dizer que significo para você o mesmo que Belle para Sasuke. E eu amei algo que... não existe. E agora... não importa. Não importa mesmo. Nem um pouco. –ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele tentando consolá-lo -Naruto me perdoe. Não chore. Ela não deve ver que chorou.

-Naruto! –o médico o chamou para dentro do quarto e ele foi correndo sem pensar duas vezes

-Sasuke. –ela olhou para trás e viu que ele não estava mais lá –Onde você está? –abriu a porta e saiu correndo a procura dele –Sasuke, espere por mim! Espere por mim! –ela corria pelas ruas escuras cheias de neblinas e acabou chegando em casa –Sasuke! Sasuke! –subiu correndo as escadas e acabou o achando em um dos quartos –Sasuke?

-Entre. –ela se sentou numa cadeira bem do lado da dele –Hinata? Ela... –apenas assentiu com a cabeça –Que Deus a tenha. A única pessoa realmente boa que conheci. Uma grande dama. Grande mesmo. –olhou para ela –Então está morta. Facilita sua vida, não é?

-Como pode dizer isso? Sabe que eu a amava.

-Não sei, mas é crédito seu gostar dela no final.

-Claro que eu gostava dela. Pensava em todos, menos nela. Antes de morrer, falou em você.

-O que ela disse?

-Para eu ser boa com você, porque me ama muito.

-Disse mais alguma coisa?

-Disse... para eu tomar conta de Naruto.

-É conveniente ter a permissão da primeira esposa, não é?

-O que quer dizer? –ela o viu mexendo em sua mala

-O que está fazendo?

-Deixando você, querida. Só precisa de um divórcio, e seus sonhos se realizarão.

-Não, está enganado! Totalmente enganado! Não quero me divorciar. Quando eu percebi esta noite... que amava você, corri para lhe dizer. Querido...

-Pare com isso. Que esse casamento tenha alguma dignidade. Poupe-nos desse final.

-Final? Sasuke, me escute. –ela olhava para ele, com os olhos marejados –Devo amá-lo há anos, só que fui tola demais para perceber. Por favor, acredite. Deve importar-se. Hina disse que sim.

-Acredito. E Uzumaki Naruto?

-Nunca amei Naruto.

-Fez uma boa imitação até essa manhã. Eu tentei tudo. Se tivesse se esforçado mesmo quando voltei de Londres.

-Fiquei tão feliz em vê-lo, mas você foi tão detestável.

-E, quando adoeceu, por minha culpa... esperei que chamasse por mim, mas não.

-Eu queria. Desesperadamente. Mas achei que não me queria.

-Parece que houve falha de comunicação, não? Mas é tarde. Com Bonnie, havia uma chance de felicidade. Gostava de pensar que Bonnie era você menina... antes do que a pobreza e a guerra fizeram. Ela parecia você. Queria mimá-la, como gostaria de fazer com você. Quando ela se foi, levou tudo. –ele já estava com sua mala pronta em mãos e estava saindo do quarto, mas ela o segurou pelo braço

-Não diga isso. Lamento tanto. Lamento por tudo.

-Querida, você é tão infantil. Acha que dizer que lamenta conserta tudo? Tome meu lenço. Nunca, em nenhuma crise, vi você ter um lenço. –ela ficou uns segundos parada na porta e correu atrás dele novamente, que estava descendo as escadas

-Sasuke, aonde você vai?

-Charleston. Lá é o meu lugar.

-Por favor, me leve com você!

-Não, cansei de tudo isso. Quero paz. Quero ver se acho um lugar que não tenha perdido a graça. Sabe do que estou falando?

-Não. Só sei que amo você.

-Isso é problema seu.

-Sasuke! –ele abriu a porta da frente –Se você for, para onde irei? O que farei?

-Francamente, minha querida, eu não dou a mínima. –então foi embora, naquela noite encoberta por neblina. Sakura não conseguia parar de chorar

-Não posso deixá-lo ir! Não posso! Deve haver um meio de trazê-lo de volta. Não consigo pensar! Vou enlouquecer tentando. Amanhã eu penso nisso. –fechou a porta e parou perto da escada –Mas preciso pensar em algo. Preciso. O que farei? –se deitou lá mesmo, ainda chorando –O que importa? –começou a lembrar das palavras de seu pai

"_Está dizendo, Haruno Sakura, que a terra não significa nada? É a única coisa que importa. É a única coisa que dura. Você a ama mais que a mim, mesmo sem saber: Tara. É de onde tira a sua força. De Tara. É a única coisa importante. A única coisa que dura. Você a ama mais do que a mim, mesmo sem saber: Tara. É de onde tira a sua força. De Tara._

_-É a única coisa importante._

_-Você a ama mais que a mim._

_-A terra de Tara!_

_-Tara!"_

Ela já havia parado de chorar e levantou a cabeça.

-Tara... minha casa! Vou para casa! E vou pensar em um jeito de trazê-lo de volta. Afinal, amanhã é outro dia.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

Ainda estava deitada. Olhou o quarto vazio. Voltou a se lembrar dele. Realmente fora uma tola por nunca ter dado valor ao amor que Sasuke lhe oferecia, ficava procurando amor onde não existia e quando percebeu viu que era tarde demais e não pôde fazer nada. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi vê-lo sair de casa naquela noite encoberta por neblina. Se levantou e foi até a penteadeira. Começou a pentear seu cabelo lentamente sem nem se importar com nada. Parou e olhou no espelho. Havia tomado uma decisão.

-Não importa se o Sasuke desistiu de mim, agora vai ser eu quem irá conquistá-lo. Não vou deixar isso assim. Agora que descobri que eu realmente o amo não vou desistir assim. Vou para Charleston amanhã de manhã e ninguém vai me impedir.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Charleston

_**Cap.2- Charleston**_

**N**o dia seguinte, Sakura havia acordado mais cedo do que de costume. Pegou uma mala que estava guardada em seu guarda-roupa, colocou na cama e em seguida abriu o guarda-roupa, começando a tirar seus vestidos para colocar na mala. Mammy que havia passado por lá ouviu uns barulhos e bateu na porta.

-Srta. Sakura?

-Entre, Mammy.

-O que a Srta. está fazendo?

-Não está vendo? Estou arrumando minhas coisas para ir para Charleston.

-Charleston? Por que a Srta. decidiu ir para lá tão de repente?

-Eu decidi ir atrás do Sasuke. Eu fui uma tola que não deu valor aos sentimentos dele e quando percebi que eu também o amava... –seus olhos começaram a ficar marejados –já era tarde demais. Eu preciso trazê-lo de volta.

-Mas e se ele não quiser nada com a senhorita?

-Não importa. Eu vou atrás dele de qualquer maneira, vou vê-lo de novo mesmo que ele não queira, mas eu vou conquistá-lo como ele fazia quando estava aqui conosco. Arrume suas malas também Mammy, porque a gente vai no trem das três horas. E pelo que sei, acho que não é muito longe daqui.

Assim foi feito. Mammy foi com Sakura no trem, ela sempre a acompanhava aonde quer que fosse. A viagem havia durado quase um dia praticamente, mas Sakura nenhum minuto sequer deixou de pensar no motivo de estar indo para lá: Sasuke.

Ao descerem do trem, olharam em volta. Era uma cidade bonita, mas aonde estavam naquele momento só via mais pessoas andando para lá e para cá. Não seria uma tarefa fácil achá-lo, mas não iria se dar por vencida.

Andaram de um lado para o outro e nada, absolutamente nada. Já estava anoitecendo e não havia um lugar para onde passarem a noite.

-Srta. Sakura, vamos parar agora. Já está escurecendo e precisamos achar um lugar para ficarmos.

-Está certo, Mammy. –olhou para as casas ao seu redor –Hum, vamos naquela casa ali. Se não me engano é uma pensão. É melhor do que nada.

Ao entrarem no local, a pensão estava consideravelmente cheia. Mesmo assim, foram até o balcão falar com a pessoa responsável pela casa.

-Por favor, queríamos alugar um quarto.

-Para vocês duas? –olhou num livro –Bom vocês tem sorte. Tem um quarto vago para duas pessoas. Esse é o último que tenho disponível.

-Tudo bem, vamos ficar com esse quarto. –deu-lhe uma quantia em dinheiro e o homem lhe entregou a chave.

Entraram no quarto. Era grande para duas pessoas e tinha um pouco de luxo. Era quase a mesma coisa que o quarto de Sakura. Estavam exaustas, tomaram banho e foram dormir. Mammy dormia tranquilamente, já Sakura não conseguia dormir. Revirava de um lado para o outro, mas nada do sono chegar.

"_O que ta acontecendo comigo? Nunca fui assim desde que Sasuke foi embora pra cá. E se eu encontrá-lo o que farei? O que direi? Teria coragem de encará-lo? E se ele estiver já com outra? Será que ele deixou de me amar?"_

Sakura não conseguiu dormir por causa de muitas dúvidas que tem estado em sua mente desde aquele dia. Foi uma completa idiota por achar que amava Naruto, foi uma completa idiota por tudo que aconteceu antes e depois da guerra. Arrependera-se do que fez, mesmo que agora seja tarde demais em voltar atrás.

-Se tivesse como voltar atrás, eu voltaria e tentaria fazer tudo diferente. Até tentaria evitar o que aconteceu com Bonnie. Ah, minha filha... que falta você me faz. –Sakura sussurrou baixinho para si mesma

Era uma hora da manhã quando conseguiu finalmente pegar no sono. Mas, hora ou outra acordava. Tinha pesadelos freqüentes, pesadelos que são os erros de seu passado.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Culpa

_**Cap.3- Culpa**_

**J**á faz dois meses que abandonei Sakura para voltar aqui para Charleston. Estava cansado de tentar e nada dela me amar de volta. Não tinha mais nada que me prendia a ela, nem mesmo Bonnie. Minha amada filha. Ela era a luz dos meus olhos e quando ela se foi... meu mundo desabou. Nunca até hoje consegui esquecer aquele triste dia de que ela caiu do cavalo. A culpa foi inteiramente minha por tê-la ensinado a saltar. Comecei a lembrar também de quando Hinata foi falar comigo sobre o enterro. Sou o único culpado da morte de Bonnie.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

Sasuke continuou seu caminho e sentou perto de onde Sakura estava sentada, tomando uma xícara de chá.

-Vim pedir perdão... para podermos dar à nossa vida uma segunda chance.

-Nossa vida? Quando tivemos uma vida?

-Está certa. Mas, se tentarmos, poderemos ser felizes.

-O que há para nos fazer felizes?

-Bem, temos Bonnie, e eu a amo, Sakura.

-Quando descobriu isso?

-Sempre amei você... mas nunca me deixou mostrar.

-O que quer que eu faça?

-Para começar, desista da madeireira. Vamos viajar. Levaremos Bonnie e teremos outra lua-de-mel.

-Desistir? Estamos ganhando dinheiro como nunca!

-Eu sei, mas não precisamos. Venda. Ou dê para Naruto. Hinata é uma grande amiga.

-Hinata, sempre Hinata! Se pensasse mais em mim...

-Estou pensando em você. E acho que... talvez isso esteja afastando você de mim e de Bonnie.

-Sei o que acha. Não a meta nisso. Quer afastá-la de mim.

-Ela ama você.

-Fez de tudo para que ela só amasse você. Está tão mimada... –ela foi interrompida por Bonnie, que apareceu na frente deles, montada em seu pônei

-Mamãe! Papai! Olhem!

-Estamos vendo, querida. Está muito bonita.

-Você também. Vou saltar. Olhe papai.

-Não acho que deva saltar. Acabou de aprender a montar de lado.

-Vou saltar! Posso saltar porque estou crescida... e aumentei o obstáculo.

-Não a deixe saltar!

-Não, Bonnie, não pode. Se cair, não chore nem me culpe! –ela saiu correndo com seu pônei indo para onde estava o obstáculo

-Sasuke, faça-a parar.

-Bonnie! Bonnie!

-Como meu pai! –ela acabou se lembrando de como seu pai havia morrido e arregalou os olhos –Como meu pai!

-Bonnie! Bonnie!

Bonnie não deu ouvidos. Pulou o obstáculo e acabou caindo de cabeça no chão. Sakura gritou e em seguida acabou desmaiando. Sasuke correu até a filha e a pegou nos braços. A chamava, mas nada dela acordar. Ela havia morrido e o enterro foi na própria casa e Hinata havia acabado de chegar no local.

-Graças a Deus, Srta. Hinata. Que bom que veio.

-Essa casa não é a mesma sem Bonnie. Como está Sakura?

-Ela está arrasada, mas não a chamei por causa dela. O que ela tiver de suportar, Deus lhe dará forças. Estou preocupada com o Sr. Sasuke. Ele tem andado transtornado.

-Não, Mammy.

-Nunca vi um homem tão devotado a uma criança. Quando Dr. Meade disse que ela tinha morrido... o Sr. Sasuke pegou a arma e matou o pônei... e pensei que ele fosse se matar.

-Pobre capitão Uchiha.

-E a Srta. Sakura... chamou-o de assassino, por tê-la ensinado a saltar. Disse: "Você matou minha filha"... e ele disse que ela não ligada para Bonnie. Meu sangue gela só de pensar no que disseram.

-Não me conte mais nada, Mammy.

-Então, naquela noite... ele se trancou no quarto com a menina... e nem abriu para a Srta. Sakura quando ela o chamou. E está assim há dois dias.

-Mammy!

-Hoje, a Sra. Sakura disse a ele que o funeral será amanhã... e ele disse: "Tente, e mato você amanhã. Acha que vou colocar minha criança... no escuro, que ela tanto temia?"

-Mammy, ele perdeu a cabeça.

-Sim, essa é a verdade. Não vai nos deixar enterrá-la. Precisa nos ajudar, Srta. Hinata.

-Mas não posso interferir.

-E quem vai nos ajudar? O Sr. Sasuke respeita sua opinião. Por favor, Srta. Hinata.

-Farei o que puder. –já estavam em frente o quarto e ela apenas bateu na porta

-Saia dessa porta e nos deixe em paz.

-É a Sra. Uzumaki, capitão. Deixe-me entrar. Vim ver Bonnie. –ele abriu a porta e deixou que ela entrasse

Mammy ao vê-la entrar, se encostou na parede e sentou no chão.

-Senhor, ajude o Sr. Sasuke nessa hora de pesar.

Depois de muito tempo, Hinata saía do quarto.

-Mammy, quero que faça um café bem forte... e traga para o capitão. Vou ver Sakura.

-Mas...

-Ele concordou com o funeral amanhã de manhã.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

Se não fosse por Hinata eu nunca teria deixado enterrar o corpo dela. Mas também não foi só por isso que resolvi vir pra cá. Foi por causa dela, de Sakura. O amor da minha vida. Tentei fazê-la feliz, mas não consegui. Ela só queria saber de Naruto. Maldito Naruto! Sem querer ele acabou fazendo-a gostar dele e por culpa disso resolvi deixá-la, principalmente quando Hinata morreu.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

-Naruto.

-Não sei onde está o par. Ela deve ter guardado. –ele segurava uma luva

-Pare! Abrace-me. –ela o abraçou -Estou com tanto medo. Tanto medo.

Sasuke, que estava encostado na parede, estava sério. Não agüentando ver aquela cena, foi embora.

-O que vou fazer? Não posso viver sem ela. Tudo o que tenho está indo com ela. –agora ele chorava cada vez mais

-Naruto, você a ama de verdade, não?

-É o único sonho que não morreu na vida real.

-Sonhos! Sempre os sonhos. Nunca a realidade.

-Se soubesse o que passei.

-Deveria ter dito que amava Hina, não a mim... em vez de falar em honra. Mas esperou até ver Hina morrendo... para dizer que significo para você o mesmo que Belle para Sasuke. E eu amei algo que... não existe. E agora... não importa. Não importa mesmo. Nem um pouco. –ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele tentando consolá-lo -Naruto me perdoe. Não chore. Ela não deve ver que chorou.

-Naruto! –o médico o chamou para dentro do quarto e ele foi correndo sem pensar duas vezes

-Sasuke. –ela olhou para trás e viu que ele não estava mais lá –Onde você está? –abriu a porta e saiu correndo a procura dele –Sasuke, espere por mim! Espere por mim! –ela corria pelas ruas escuras cheias de neblinas e acabou chegando em casa –Sasuke! Sasuke! –subiu correndo as escadas e acabou o achando em um dos quartos –Sasuke?

-Entre. –ela se sentou numa cadeira bem do lado da dele –Hinata? Ela... –apenas assentiu com a cabeça –Que Deus a tenha. A única pessoa realmente boa que conheci. Uma grande dama. Grande mesmo. –olhou para ela –Então está morta. Facilita sua vida, não é?

-Como pode dizer isso? Sabe que eu a amava.

-Não sei, mas é crédito seu gostar dela no final.

-Claro que eu gostava dela. Pensava em todos, menos nela. Antes de morrer, falou em você.

-O que ela disse?

-Para eu ser boa com você, porque me ama muito.

-Disse mais alguma coisa?

-Disse... para eu tomar conta de Naruto.

-É conveniente ter a permissão da primeira esposa, não é?

-O que quer dizer? –ela o viu mexendo em sua mala

-O que está fazendo?

-Deixando você, querida. Só precisa de um divórcio, e seus sonhos se realizarão.

-Não, está enganado! Totalmente enganado! Não quero me divorciar. Quando eu percebi esta noite... que amava você, corri para lhe dizer. Querido...

-Pare com isso. Que esse casamento tenha alguma dignidade. Poupe-nos desse final.

-Final? Sasuke, me escute. –ela olhava para ele, com os olhos marejados –Devo amá-lo há anos, só que fui tola demais para perceber. Por favor, acredite. Deve importar-se. Hina disse que sim.

-Acredito. E Uzumaki Naruto?

-Nunca amei Naruto.

-Fez uma boa imitação até essa manhã. Eu tentei tudo. Se tivesse se esforçado mesmo quando voltei de Londres.

-Fiquei tão feliz em vê-lo, mas você foi tão detestável.

-E, quando adoeceu, por minha culpa... esperei que chamasse por mim, mas não.

-Eu queria. Desesperadamente. Mas achei que não me queria.

-Parece que houve falha de comunicação, não? Mas é tarde. Com Bonnie, havia uma chance de felicidade. Gostava de pensar que Bonnie era você menina... antes do que a pobreza e a guerra fizeram. Ela parecia você. Queria mimá-la, como gostaria de fazer com você. Quando ela se foi, levou tudo. –ele já estava com sua mala pronta em mãos e estava saindo do quarto, mas ela o segurou pelo braço

-Não diga isso. Lamento tanto. Lamento por tudo.

-Querida, você é tão infantil. Acha que dizer que lamenta conserta tudo? Tome meu lenço. Nunca, em nenhuma crise, vi você ter um lenço. –ela ficou uns segundos parada na porta e correu atrás dele novamente, que estava descendo as escadas

-Sasuke, aonde você vai?

-Charleston. Lá é o meu lugar.

-Por favor, me leve com você!

-Não, cansei de tudo isso. Quero paz. Quero ver se acho um lugar que não tenha perdido a graça. Sabe do que estou falando?

-Não. Só sei que amo você.

-Isso é problema seu.

-Sasuke! –ele abriu a porta da frente –Se você for, para onde irei? O que farei?

-Francamente, minha querida, eu não dou a mínima. –então foi embora, naquela noite encoberta por neblina. Sakura não conseguia parar de chorar

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

Estava tão magoado e cansado de lutar e não conseguir nada que naquele momento não me importei com o que ela sentia. Mesmo que ela tenha se declarado para que eu não partisse não a dei ouvidos. Saí da casa sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Pra falar a verdade, ainda amo Sakura, e tinha vontade de voltar para ela e começar tudo de novo ao vê-la chorar daquela maneira, mas não. Meu orgulho foi mais forte e estou tentando esquecê-la. Atualmente estou apenas "saindo" com uma jovem da mesma idade que ela, mas não tão bonita quanto a minha preciosa Sakura. Ela se chama Karin. Estou com ela apenas para passar o tempo, só não sei se algum dia poderei esquecer Sakura. Acho que não.

_**Continua...**_


	4. O encontro

_**Cap.4- O encontro**_

**S**akura realmente já estava começando a se acostumar com aquela cidade. Estava tão entretida em conhecer mais daquele lugar, que por um instante esqueceu-se de seu real motivo de estar lá.

Ela e Mammy estavam fazendo compras. Haviam decidido ficarem mais algumas semanas por lá. Estavam em uma feira comprando frutas, quando, distraidamente, Sakura acabou olhando para o lado.

-N... Não pode ser... –seus olhos se arregalaram, não estava acreditando no que estava vendo

-O que aconteceu, Srta. Sakura?

-Ma...Mammy, olhe para lá... –a mulher olhou para onde Sakura apontava e ficou tão surpresa quanto ela

-Sr. Sasuke!

-Quem... Quem é aquela que está com ele? –sua voz saía trêmula, sentia seu coração ficar apertado

-Srta. Sakura, tudo bem? –percebeu que ela estava ficando com a respiração acelerada e que estava com uma das mãos perto do coração

Sakura ainda não acreditava no que estava vendo. Não queria acreditar no que via a sua frente. Então Sasuke estava com outra como temia? Era demais para ela, não estava conseguindo suportar a tristeza em seu coração. Estava tão forte que não agüentou e acabou desmaiando.

-SRTA. SAKURA! –Mammy gritou desesperada, chamando a atenção de todos ali presentes, até mesmo de Sasuke

"_Sakura? Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui?" _–ele estava tão entretido em seus pensamentos que quando se deu conta já estava perto de onde Mammy estava com Sakura desmaiada, se esquecendo completamente de Karin, que estava junto com ele

"_Quem é aquela garota?"_

-Mammy, o que você e a Sakura estão fazendo aqui?

-Sr. Sasuke não posso explicar agora. Por favor, me ajude a levá-la para um hospital ou até mesmo para onde estamos hospedadas. Por favor.

-Se acalme, Mammy. –se agachou e pegou Sakura no colo –Vamos, vou levá-la ao hospital que tem aqui perto.

**~*~**

**S**asuke e Mammy estavam no hospital, esperando por noticias de Sakura.

"_Espero que não seja nada de grave..." –Mammy_

"_Ainda não consigo entender, o porquê de ela estar aqui. E por que ela desmaiou? Estava tudo bem, ela tinha que aparecer justo agora?"_

-E então, Mammy... eu sei que não é uma boa era para isso, mas por que você e Sakura vieram para Charleston?

-Sr. Sasuke, o senhor nem desconfia? Sakura veio por sua causa.

-Não estou entendendo.

-Ela te ama e veio para cá pelo senhor. Ela queria vê-lo novamente, mesmo que o senhor não quisesse, mesmo que o senhor esteja com raiva dela.

-O que aconteceu depois que fui embora?

-Ela chorava dia após dia. Estava muito arrependida por tudo que aconteceu. E estava mais arrependida ainda de não ter dado o valor e a atenção que o senhor merecia.

-Hum... mas isso já é tarde demais.

-Para o senhor talvez, mas para ela não. Ela não vai desistir do senhor. Ela quer o senhor de volta para ela, não importa o que acontecesse com ela. Ela o ama mais do que o senhor pode imaginar.

O médico havia saído do quarto onde Sakura estava. Sua cara não era das melhores.

-E então doutor, como ela está? –Mammy se surpreendeu, não esperava que Sasuke estivesse preocupado com ela

-Ela está descansando agora, mas...

-Mas o que? Fale!

-Mas ela tem problemas no coração. Não sei o que aconteceu pra ela ter desmaiado, mas foi um dor muito forte. Corria grandes riscos de ela ter um ataque cardíaco.

Entraram em choque. Como assim? Sakura sempre se mostrara tão forte e determinada e agora ela tinha problemas de coração...

-Se quiserem, podem ir vê-la. Só tomem cuidado para que ela não sofra fortes emoções. Ainda pode ser meio arriscado.

Sasuke não queria admitir, mas continuava amando Sakura da mesma maneira que antes. Mesmo que estivesse preocupado e que Mammy tenha percebido isso, não vai colocar tudo a perder. Ou pelo menos espera que não coloque tudo a perder.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Você ainda me ama?

_**Cap.5- Você ainda me ama?**_

**S**asuke não queria admitir, mas continuava amando Sakura da mesma maneira que antes. Mesmo que estivesse preocupado e que Mammy tenha percebido isso, não vai colocar tudo a perder. Ou pelo menos espera que não coloque tudo a perder.

Entrou no quarto. Mammy entrou também, mas não se importou. Se tivesse algo que teria que ser dito, iria dizer na frente da própria empregada. Não via por que não dizer na frente dela também. Olhava Sakura, ali, deitada naquela cama. Estava tão tranqüila... tão serena dormindo. Poucos minutos se passaram e ela começava a abrir os olhos.

-Srta. Sakura!

-Onde estou? –perguntou ainda sonolenta

Ao acabar de se acostumar com a claridade, pôde ver perfeitamente que estava em um quarto de hospital. Viu Mammy olhando para ela aliviada. Olhou para o lado e viu que tinha mais alguém ali e este era Sasuke. Não estava acreditando no que estava vendo. Ele estava realmente ali?

-Você está no quarto de um hospital. Acho que já percebeu isso.

-O que você faz aqui?

-Eu que te trouxe para cá. E só porque eu estava perto e Mammy me pediu ajuda. Mas vejo que já se recuperou, então vou embora.

-Espere!

-O que você quer?

-Por que você é assim comigo?

-Por quê? Você ainda tem coragem de me perguntar isso? Não seja sínica, Sakura!

"_Nunca pensei que ele me trataria tão frio dessa maneira"._

-E quem é aquela garota?

-Que garota?

-Não se faça de bobo. Aquela garota que vi que estava com você.

O que? Então ela tinha visto Karin? Nunca havia lhe passado pela cabeça esse fato. Será que foi por isso que ela desmaiou? Não, Sakura não gostava dele, não poderia ser isso. Ou pelo menos achava que não era isso.

-Karin. Estou com ela agora.

-Então... o que eu temia... eu estava certa. –se sentia triste com sua dedução estar correta. E estava mais triste ainda por estar percebendo que, aos poucos, estava com menos chances de ter Sasuke de volta –Então...

-Hum?

-Isso quer dizer que... você não me ama mais?

Havia sido pego de desprevenido. Não esperava que Sakura fosse fazer aquele tipo de pergunta. Vê-la tão triste daquele jeito e com os olhos que um dia tanto admirara perderem o brilho. Queria dizer que não, que ainda a amava e mais do que nunca. Mas não, era tão orgulhoso por causa de tudo que ela fez que não queria voltar atrás.

-É. Eu não te amo mais, Sakura.

-Então aquela tal de Karin está ocupando o meu lugar?

-Oh minha querida, é quase isso. Já tinha esquecido você. O que não vou esquecer é tudo o que você fez comigo. –não queria continuar a falar aquelas mentiras para Sakura e resolveu sair do quarto.

Ao verem a porta do quarto se fechar, Sakura desabou em lágrimas. Não pensava que quando o encontrasse, a trataria daquela forma.

-Mammy... me abraça por favor. –Mammy se sentou bem perto de Sakura e a abraçou. Esta não fez mais nada além de chorar

-Srta. Sakura, não fique assim.

-Não tem como Mammy. Eu o amo tanto... Mas agora acho que o perdi de verdade. Por que tem que ser assim? POR QUÊ?

Sasuke quando fechou a porta, não tinha ido embora ainda. Escutou Sakura chorar e o que ela disse também. Se escorregou até o chão, ficando encostado na parede.

"_Não queria ter falado tudo aquilo, minha razão falou mais alto que meus sentimentos. Agora, estou fazendo-a chorar, uma coisa que eu nunca queria fazer a ela. Agora não posso mais voltar atrás... e tudo isso... porque ainda te amo Sakura."_

_**Continua...**_


	6. Explicações

_**Cap.6- Explicações**_

**S**asuke saiu do hospital, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sempre era essa pose que ele usava para esconder o que sentia e a preocupação que tinha por Sakura naquele momento não era exceção. Olhou para frente e viu que a poucos metros, Karin o esperava.

-Acho que você me deve uma explicação.

-É.

-Então...

-Eu vou te contar tudo. –Karin o olhava atentamente, esperando que prosseguisse –Conheci Sakura em Twelve Oaks durante o churrasco da família Uzumaki. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. No dia, estava ela e Uzumaki Naruto numa sala e ela havia se declarado para ele, mas nenhum deles percebeu a minha presença.

-Como não perceberam a sua presença lá?

-Eu estava deitado em um sofá, só que o sofá estava voltado para a lareira. Mas continuando...

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

Sakura o viu e foi atrás dele. Ficou perto de uma das portas que estava aberta e o chamou.

-Naruto!

-Sakura? –eles entraram numa pequena sala e fechou a porta –De quem está se escondendo? O que pretende? Por que não está com as outras garotas? O que é Sakura? Um segredo?

-Naruto, eu amo você.

-Sakura!

-Eu amo você! Amo!

-Não basta ter o coração dos outros? Sempre teve o meu, mas ignorou.

-Não me provoque. Tenho o seu coração? Eu o amo.

-Não deve dizer isso. Vai me odiar por ouvir isso.

-Eu nunca odiaria você, e sei que gosta de mim. Gosta, não é?

-Sim, eu gosto. Não podemos ir e esquecer de tudo isso?

-Mas como? Não quer se casar comigo?

-Vou me casar com Hinata.

-Não vai! Não se gosta de mim.

-Por que me faz dizer coisas para magoá-la? Como pode entender? É jovem e inconseqüente. Não sabe o que é casamento.

-Amo você e quero ser sua esposa. Você não ama Hinata.

-Ela é como eu. Temos o mesmo sangue e nos entendemos.

-Mas você me ama!

-Como posso não amar você? Tem uma paixão que eu não tenho. Mas não basta para o casamento. Somos muito diferentes.

-Diga, covarde! Tem medo de se casar comigo! Prefere se casar com uma tola... e criar pirralhos como ela!

-Não fale assim da Hinata!

-Quem é você para dizer isso? Enganou-me. Fez-me acreditar que nos casaríamos!

-Sakura, seja justa. Eu nunca...

-É claro que sim! Vou odiá-lo para sempre! Nem sei do que poderia xingá-lo! –e deu um tapa na cara dele

Naruto não disse nada. Apenas abriu a porta e saiu. Sakura pegou um pequeno vasinho de enfeite e jogou na parede perto da lareira para descontar sua raiva.

Sasuke se levantou de um sofá onde estava deitado que não tinha sido percebido por nenhum dos dois.

-Começou a guerra? –ele perguntou

-Senhor, deveria anunciar sua presença.

-No meio daquela bela cena de amor? Não seria delicado. Não se preocupe, seu segredo está seguro. –andou até ela ficando frente a frente com a mesma

-Não é um cavalheiro.

-E a senhorita não é uma dama. Não é um insulto. Para mim, damas não têm charme.

-Chega de mansinho, e então me insulta!

-Foi um elogio, e espero conhecê-la melhor... quando se cansar do Sr. Uzumaki. Ele não merece uma garota com... Como era? Sua paixão pela vida.

-Como ousa? Não chega aos pés dele! –ela já estava furiosa, foi até a porta e a abriu, mas antes de sair escutou Sasuke se pronunciar

-E você o odiaria pelo resto da vida.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

-E aí, o que aconteceu? –parecia estar se interessando pelo passado de Sasuke

-Aí que a encontrei em Atlanta. Ela estava de luto, já que o primeiro marido havia sido morto logo no começo da guerra.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

-Outra dança, e perderei minha reputação para sempre!

-A coragem dispensa a reputação.

-Gosta de escândalos. Dança divinamente, capitão.

-Não flerte comigo. Não sou um dos seus admiradores tolos. Quero mais que um flerte.

-O que quer?

-Eu digo Haruno Sakura... se tirar esse sorriso sulista do rosto. –ela ficou séria.

-Um dia, quero ouvir o que disse à Uzumaki Naruto. "Eu amo você."

-Nunca ouvirá isso de mim, capitão Uchiha, enquanto viver.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

-Nossa, essa Sakura é idiota ou o que?

-Karin... não fale assim dela.

-Como? Achei que estivesse com raiva dela.

-Que seja. Agora, sem interrupções, sim? Ah, só mais uma coisa. Acabei me casando com ela e tivemos uma filha.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

-Mas é ridículo. Por que não posso entrar? Tenho o direito de ver meu bebê.

-Controle-se, Sr. Sasuke. Vai vê-lo por muito tempo. Lamento dizer, mas não é menino.

-Cale-se. Quem quer um menino? Não servem para nada. Não provo isso? Tome um xerez. –encheu um pequeno copo até um pouco menos que a metade e deu para que ela pegasse –Ela é linda, não é?

-É mesmo.

-Já viu mais bonita?

-A Sra. Sakura nasceu bonita, mas não tanto. –ele sorriu

-Outro copo, Mammy. –encheu o copo dela e ela começou a andar, mas parou por um instante

-Que barulho é esse?

-Nenhum, Sr. Sasuke. É a anágua que o senhor me deu.

-Apenas a anágua. Não acredito. Quero ver. Levante a saia.

-Sr. Sasuke, o senhor é mau. Meu Deus! –ela riu e levantou um pouco a saia, dando para ver a anágua vermelha

-Demorou bastante tempo para usá-la.

-Sim, muito tempo.

-Não sou mais uma mula?

-Ela não deveria ter contado. Vai ficar com raiva de mim?

-Não vou. Só queria saber. Tome outro copo. Tome a garrafa inteira.

-O doutor disse que pode entrar. –disse Hinata, que acabara de entrar na sala. Sasuke não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo para o quarto

-Esse é um dia feliz. Troquei fraldas de três gerações da família. E hoje é um dia feliz.

-Sim, os dias mais felizes são quando os bebês nascem. Eu desejo... Mammy, ela é linda. Qual será o nome?

-Ela disse que, se fosse menina... se chamaria Eugenia Victoria.

Tinha feito uma semana que o bebê havia nascido e Sasuke olhava-a e falava com ela no berço. Estava muito feliz com a chegada dela.

-Ela é linda. O bebê mais lindo do mundo. Sabe que hoje é seu aniversário? Está uma semana mais velha. E vou comprar um pônei como essa cidade nunca viu. Vou mandá-la às melhores escolas de Charleston. –a pegou no colo e ficou andando com ela pelo quarto –E será recebida pelas melhores famílias do Sul. E, quando chegar a hora de se casar... ela será uma princesinha.

-Está bancando o tolo. –Sakura estava deitada em sua cama, penteando seus cabelos e segurando um espelho com a outra mão

-E por que não? É a primeira pessoa totalmente minha.

-Santo Deus! Eu tive o bebê, não? –escutou alguém bater na porta

-É Hinata. Posso entrar?

-Entre, Hina.

-Sim, veja os belos olhos azuis de minha filha. –ela foi até lá, ficando do lado de Sasuke

-Quase todos os bebês nascem de olhos azuis.

-Não tente ensinar-lhe. Sabe tudo sobre bebês.

-Mesmo assim, são azuis e vão continuar assim.

-Azul como o lírio.

-É isso! Esse será o nome dela. Bonnie Blue Uchiha.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

-Bom, o resto da história eu já tinha te contado quando voltei para cá. Bonnie acabou morrendo quando saltou com o pônei e depois disso, minha amiga Hinata acabou morrendo também e enfim, acabei abandonando a Sakura.

-Nossa Sasuke. Eu imagino o quanto Bonnie era importante para você. –colocou uma das mãos no rosto dele –Mas não se preocupe, vou fazer você esquecer Sakura completamente.

-Como?

-Assim. –aproximou seu rosto do dele e o beijou. Sasuke ficou estático e só quando Karin se separou que ele percebeu o que ela havia feito –Eu te quero Sasuke. –o beijou novamente e dessa vez, ele correspondeu. Estava disposto a esquecer Sakura ou pelo menos tentar

_**Continua...**_


	7. Eu te quero

_**Cap.7- Eu te quero**_

**K**arin e Sasuke continuavam se beijando ainda sentados num banco. Perceberam que estava começando a escurecer, parecia ser umas seis e meia da tarde.

-Nossa, está tarde. Preciso ir embora. –se levantou e Sasuke levantou também

-Eu vou com você.

-Hã?

-Eu quero ir pra sua casa com você, Karin. Só isso.

-Você está mesmo disposto a esquecer realmente a Sakura?

-Uhum.

-Então vamos. –olhou para o céu –Se não nos apressarmos, vai começar a chover a qualquer momento.

Dito e feito. Durante todo o caminho, estava apenas nublado e andaram por uns vinte minutos com passos um pouco mais rápidos do que de costume. Ao entrarem na casa, Karin fechou a porta e nesse momento começou a chover forte. Parecia que essa noite ia ter uma tempestade daquelas com direito a trovões e relâmpagos a cada dois segundos, e, pelo que parecia iria demorar horas.

-Bom Sasuke, vou pegar algo para você beber. Espere só um minuto. –começou a andar, mas a segurou pelo braço

-Não quero nada. –a puxou para mais perto de si e a beijou

Karin não conseguia ficar sem corresponder os beijos de Sasuke. Ela sempre desejou esse momento. Sabia que ela era apenas uma segunda opção para ele esquecer a outra, mas isso não importava. Só de tê-lo para si já era o bastante.

Os beijos foram sendo mais intensos, mas não paravam de se beijar nem por um segundo, nem mesmo quando chegaram na porta do quarto. Ela, que estava de costas para a porta, tateou com uma mão a maçaneta e abriu e continuaram o caminho para dentro do quarto.

A deitou na cama, ficando por cima dela. Olhou-a por um instante e se lembrou de imediato de Sakura, da última vez que passaram uma noite juntos, que foi antes dele partir para Londres com Bonnie e na volta descobrir que estava grávida novamente, mas por sua culpa, acabou perdendo o bebê. Balançou a cabeça para afastar essas lembranças de sua mente, tinha que se concentrar no que estava fazendo naquele momento.

A beijou e a medida que continuava, os beijos eram destinados ao pescoço. Começou a tirar lentamente aquele vestido violeta pesado que usava e a cada pedaço de pele descoberto, beijava. Ela começou a fazer o mesmo com suas roupas. Olhou-a por uns instantes, estava começando a lembrar dela novamente, mas antes que isso acontecesse de novo, ouviu-a se pronunciar.

-Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser, Sasuke. Eu te quero, mas não quero que você faça isso só por pena.

-Não é pena. Eu realmente quero fazer isso.

-Você faria qualquer coisa para não pensar e nem lembrar mais dela né?

-É. Agora chega de falar nesse assunto. Está começando a me entediar com isso.

-Oh, me desculpe... –a beijou com mais fervor e acariciava o corpo dela já exposto

Ficaram uma meia hora somente com beijos e carícias por parte de ambos, até que havia chegado o momento de Sasuke penetrá-la.

-Karin, você realmente me quer tanto assim?

-Quero e muito. Não pare agora.

Atendeu o seu pedido. Começou a penetrá-la devagar, para que se acostumasse. Poucos menos de minutos começou a se tornar apenas prazer. Gemidos e mais gemidos eram ouvidos.

-Não... não pare! –as estocadas eram cada vez mais fortes até que ambos estavam exaustos e suados e Sasuke deitou do seu lado na cama

-Você não sabe o quanto que eu queria que isso acontecesse.

-Faz tempo isso?

-Sim. Desde quando te conheci. Olha eu sei que sou uma segunda opção na sua vida, mas...

-Não comece com isso de novo. Quero esquecer isso de uma vez.

-Então eu vou te ajudar. Vou fazer de tudo para você esquecer.

-Obrigado. Foi bom ter te conhecido.

-Também foi bom ter te conhecido, Sasuke. Foi a melhor coisa até agora. Só espero que dure mais um pouco.

-Vou faze com que dure. Você vai ver. –Karin o beijou pela última vez antes de pegarem no sono

Eram exatamente sete e meia da noite. Um casal dormia em uma cama de casal enquanto chovia forte lá fora e, Sakura, no hospital, não via a hora de sair de lá e refletir sobre tudo o que aconteceu e com a conversa que teve com ele a algumas horas. Ainda iria pensar bem no que iria fazer, já que depois que tudo que ouviu, estava começando a pensar em desistir de tudo.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Desistindo?

_**Cap.8- Desistindo?**_

**N**o dia seguinte, Sakura já estava saindo do hospital juntamente com Mammy. Ela havia lhe contado que ela tem problemas no coração, que não era para ter fortes emoções. Agora todo cuidado era pouco.

Estavam quase chegando no lugar onde estavam hospedadas. Começou a ficar perdida em pensamentos, se lembrando da conversa que teve com Sasuke no dia anterior.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

-Srta. Sakura!

-Onde estou? –perguntou ainda sonolenta

Ao acabar de se acostumar com a claridade, pôde ver perfeitamente que estava em um quarto de hospital. Viu Mammy olhando para ela aliviada. Olhou para o lado e viu que tinha mais alguém ali e este era Sasuke. Não estava acreditando no que estava vendo. Ele estava realmente ali?

-Você está no quarto de um hospital. Acho que já percebeu isso.

-O que você faz aqui?

-Eu que te trouxe para cá. E só porque eu estava perto e Mammy me pediu ajuda. Mas vejo que já se recuperou, então vou embora.

-Espere!

-O que você quer?

-Por que você é assim comigo?

-Por quê? Você ainda tem coragem de me perguntar isso? Não seja sínica, Sakura!

"_Nunca pensei que ele me trataria tão frio dessa maneira"._

-E quem é aquela garota?

-Que garota?

-Não se faça de bobo. Aquela garota que vi que estava com você.

O que? Então ela tinha visto Karin? Nunca havia lhe passado pela cabeça esse fato. Será que foi por isso que ela desmaiou? Não, Sakura não gostava dele, não poderia ser isso. Ou pelo menos achava que não era isso.

-Karin. Estou com ela agora.

-Então... o que eu temia... eu estava certa. –se sentia triste com sua dedução estar correta. E estava mais triste ainda por estar percebendo que, aos poucos, estava com menos chances de ter Sasuke de volta –Então...

-Hum?

-Isso quer dizer que... você não me ama mais?

Havia sido pego de desprevenido. Não esperava que Sakura fosse fazer aquele tipo de pergunta. Vê-la tão triste daquele jeito e com os olhos que um dia tanto admirara perderem o brilho. Queria dizer que não, que ainda a amava e mais do que nunca. Mas não, era tão orgulhoso por causa de tudo que ela fez que não queria voltar atrás.

-É. Eu não te amo mais, Sakura.

-Então aquela tal de Karin está ocupando o meu lugar?

-Oh minha querida, é quase isso. Já tinha esquecido você. O que não vou esquecer é tudo o que você fez comigo. –não queria continuar a falar aquelas mentiras para Sakura e resolveu sair do quarto.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

"_É talvez ele esteja certo em estar com aquela tal de Karin. Depois de tudo que eu fiz com ele desde que o conheci... estava tão obcecada em tentar conquistar Naruto mesmo sabendo que ele amava a Hinata que não dei valor aos sentimentos do Sasuke..."_

-Srta. Sakura?

-Hã? O que foi Mammy?

-A senhorita está muito pensativa. Estava lembrando-se da conversa com o senhor Sasuke?

Como ela adivinhou isso? Será que estava tão na cara assim?

-Por... por que você acha isso?

-Porque dá pra perceber quando você está triste. Seus olhos não brilham mais como antes e seu olhar está perdido. Ele a magoou com tudo que lhe disse, não é?

-É sim. Nunca pensei que ele fosse me dizer tudo aquilo.

-Também né, senhorita Sakura. Depois de tudo que aconteceu entre vocês, depois que a senhorita perdeu o bebê e depois a Bonnie... tudo ficou de mal a pior para vocês. Ele tem mais do que motivos para dizer tudo aquilo. Mas...

-Mas o que? Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei?

-Antes de entrar no quarto para vê-la, eu tinha conversado um pouco com ele.

-Conversou? Sobre o que?

-Sobre o que? Sobre a senhorita.

-Me conte, por favor.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

**S**asuke e Mammy estavam no hospital, esperando por noticias de Sakura.

"_Espero que não seja nada de grave..." –Mammy_

"_Ainda não consigo entender, o porquê de ela estar aqui. E por que ela desmaiou? Estava tudo bem, ela tinha que aparecer justo agora?"_

-E então, Mammy... eu sei que não é uma boa era para isso, mas por que você e Sakura vieram para Charleston?

-Sr. Sasuke, o senhor nem desconfia? Sakura veio por sua causa.

-Não estou entendendo.

-Ela te ama e veio para cá pelo senhor. Ela queria vê-lo novamente, mesmo que o senhor não quisesse, mesmo que o senhor esteja com raiva dela.

-O que aconteceu depois que fui embora?

-Ela chorava dia após dia. Estava muito arrependida por tudo que aconteceu. E estava mais arrependida ainda de não ter dado o valor e a atenção que o senhor merecia.

-Hum... mas isso já é tarde demais.

-Para o senhor talvez, mas para ela não. Ela não vai desistir do senhor. Ela quer o senhor de volta para ela, não importa o que acontecesse com ela. Ela o ama mais do que o senhor pode imaginar.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

-Agora eu entendo. Então ele realmente deve me odiar.

-Não. Eu acho que ele não a odeia. Ele só deve estar magoado com a senhorita. Por isso ele deve estar com essa Karin agora.

-Como assim?

-Quando o médico apareceu... ele foi o primeiro a pressionar o médico a dizer o que você tinha. Ele estava preocupado com você, tenho certeza disso.

-Não tenho tanta certeza disso. E o que a Karin tem a ver com isso?

-Não percebe? Ele falou todas aquelas coisas porque está tentando esquecer a senhorita com ela. É a única razão para estar com ela. Algo me diz que ele ainda a ama.

Sakura parou um pouco para pensar com o que acabara de ouvira. Realmente Mammy tinha razão. Sasuke estava disposto a construir uma nova vida ao lado de Karin. Suas esperanças de tê-lo de volta estavam diminuindo cada vez mais.

-Então já me decidi.

-O que a senhorita está pensando em fazer?

-Eu vou fazer o mesmo que ele está fazendo. Vou tentar construir minha vida com outra pessoa sem ser ele. Isso vai me doer muito, mas não tenho mais esperanças para continuar com meu objetivo, Mammy. Se ele estiver começando a gostar dela ou não, só de estar com ela já me incomoda e não há nada que possa fazer a não ser desistir por enquanto.

-E não vai se arrepender depois?

-É provável que sim, mas não vejo outra solução. Vou ter que desistir dele e ver como as coisas vão ser daqui em diante. –estava decidida e nada a faria mudar de idéia

_**Continua...**_


	9. Um novo amor?

_**Cap.9- Um novo amor?**_

**S**akura finalmente tinha chegado em casa. A primeira coisa que fez foi deitar em sua cama e refletir sobre tudo que aconteceu esses dias desde que chegou. De início, tinha como principal objetivo, recuperar Sasuke, tê-lo de volta para si. Mas não imaginara que ele realmente estava com outra como temia e essa outra era Karin. O que Sasuke viu nela? Por que disse tudo aquilo para ela no hospital?

"_Sakura não seja idiota, a culpa de tudo isso estar acontecendo é sua e somente sua."_

Estava imaginando, o que teria acontecido se tivesse feito tudo diferente? Provavelmente sua irmã teria se casado com o homem que amava, sendo que esta mesma se casou com ele por dinheiro já que Sasuke não a ajudou quando precisou. Provavelmente se tivesse percebido os sentimentos por Sasuke antes, não teria perdido o segundo filho ao cair da escada e ela e Sasuke fossem uma família feliz se Bonnie tivesse sobrevivido.

Se lembrou também da conversa que teve com Mammy. Ela iria conseguir construir uma nova vida ao lado de outro como Sasuke está fazendo? Bom, não seria nada mal tentar.

Resolveu parar de pensar um pouco nisso, se não iria se sentir pior. Tomou banho e se deitou e rapidamente pegou no sono.

No dia seguinte, Sakura levantou cedo. Estava mais disposta do que no dia anterior. Estava decidida. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que iria acontecer alguma coisa que iria mudar sua vida.

Ela e Mammy saíram para dar uma volta pela cidade, já que com os acontecimentos desses dias, não haviam conhecido nada mais além do que costumavam freqüentar.

Haviam parado para comprar algumas coisas e Sakura estava ajudando Mammy com algumas sacolas, mas por estarem meio pesadas, acabou desequilibrando e derrubando algumas no chão. Um homem se agachou na sua frente, lhe ajudando com as sacolas.

-Oh, muito obrigada senhor. –se levantou, pegando as sacolas das mãos do rapaz à sua frente

-Por favor, não me chame de senhor. Me chame apenas de Sai.

-Sai, mais uma vez muito obrigada. Sou Haruno Sakura e essa é Mammy.

-Muito prazer senhorita Sakura, Mammy.

-Sem formalidades comigo também, por favor.

-Ah sim, me desculpe. Então Sakura... –ele começou, dando um sorriso de canto –Gostaria de tomar um café comigo?

-Não seria muito incômodo?

-Não, claro que não. Não tenho nada para fazer e gostaria que aceitasse o meu pedido, se não com pressa...

-Claro que aceito.

Sai a levou numa cafeteria que tinha lá perto. Se sentaram em uma mesa e pediram os cafés. Enquanto esperavam, começaram a conversar ao mesmo tempo em que tocava uma música naquele local.

_Eu sou o brilho dos teus olhos ao me olhar_

_Sou o teu sorriso ao ganhar um beijo meu_

_Eu sou teu corpo inteiro a se arrepiar_

_Quando em meus braços você se acolheu_

-Então quer dizer que você está querendo esquecer o homem que ama... qual é o nome dele mesmo?

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ah sim Uchiha Sasuke... Espera aí, você disse Uchiha Sasuke?

-Disse sim. Por quê?

-É que ele é bem famoso aqui em Charleston. Você foi casada com ele?

-Sim, tivemos uma filha também, mas ela acabou morrendo faz alguns meses. Mas a culpa dele ter ido embora foi toda minha.

_Eu sou o teu segredo mais oculto_

_Teu desejo mais profundo, o teu querer_

_Tua fome de prazer sem disfarçar_

_Sou a fonte de alegria, sou o teu sonhar_

_Eu sou a tua sombra, eu sou teu guia_

_Sou o teu luar em plena luz do dia_

_Sou tua pele, proteção, sou o teu calor_

_Eu sou teu cheiro a perfumar o nosso amor_

-Culpa sua? Por quê?

-Porque eu só percebi que o amava depois que nossa filha e minha prima morreu. E quando percebi, já era tarde demais e ele me deixou. E agora ele está com outra. –Sai viu tristeza nos olhos de Sakura e a única coisa que fez foi segurar suas mãos carinhosamente

_Eu sou tua saudade reprimida_

_Sou o teu sangrar ao ver minha partida_

_Sou o teu peito a apelar, gritar de dor_

_Ao se ver ainda mais distante do meu amor_

-Olha Sakura. Minha situação é parecida com a sua, mas a diferença é que, apesar de a pessoa que eu gosto possa estar com outra agora... isso não me importa mais... porque eu decidi esquecer essa pessoa porque eu sei que nunca daríamos certo pelo simples motivo de sempre termos discutido demais. E sabe... –levantou o rosto dela com uma das mãos, fazendo-a olhar em seu olhos –Eu gostei muito de você Sakura, de verdade. Eu se que você está passando por esse momento difícil na sua vida, mas não quero te pressionar a nada...

-O que quer dizer?

_Sou teu ego, tua alma_

_Sou teu céu, o teu inferno a tua calma_

_Eu sou teu tudo, sou teu nada_

_Minha pequena, és minha amada_

_Eu sou o teu mundo, sou teu poder_

_Sou tua vida, sou meu eu em você_

-Eu queria que você me ajudasse a esquecer. Claro, acabamos de nos conhecer eu sei, mas eu senti algo muito forte quando te vi. Eu não quero que seja agora nem nada, não quero te pressionar a nada. Só queria que você soubesse de tudo isso.

-Eu já tinha tomado minha decisão de esquecer Sasuke e vou fazer isso não importasse com quem fosse. E também gostei muito de você e não seria nada mal se tentássemos esquecer eles juntos. O que acha?

-Acho uma ótima idéia. –sorriu, segurou o rosto dela e a beijou calmamente

Dois corações magoados, dispostos a esquecer duas pessoas que amaram. Estavam dispostos a curar as feridas que tinham em cada um e para esses dois era um novo começo.

_**Continua...**_


	10. Gravidez

_**Cap.10- Gravidez**_

**U**m ano e meio havia se passado. Sasuke e Sakura nunca mais se viram desde aquele encontro no hospital. Seguiram suas vidas com Karin e Sai.

Sasuke vivia junto com Karin, mas ainda iriam se casar dentro de alguns meses e Sakura se casou recentemente com Sai. Foi um casamento um pouco simples, nada de muito exagerado e agora estavam em lua-de-mel, a caminho da Itália, de navio.

Sai havia saído para dar uma volta pelo navio e Sakura ainda dormia, não quis acordá-la e deixou-a dormindo mais um pouco até que voltasse para o quarto. Esta, enquanto sonhava, começou a virem lembranças que nunca se quer imaginou que algum dia iria relembrar.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

**S**asuke e Sakura haviam se casado depois disso e estavam viajando de navio. Estavam no quarto, Sakura estava deitada e Sasuke de pé, do lado da cama.

-No que está pensando, Sakura?

-No quanto somos ricos. Posso manter meu negócio?

-Sim, se isso agrada a você. Agora pode mandar todos para o inferno, como sempre quis.

-Era você quem eu queria mandar.

Depois disso, estavam num salão, jantando. Sakura comia desesperadamente.

-Não raspe o prato. Tem mais na cozinha. –Sasuke disse e nesse momento Sakura viu um garçom passando na frente deles, com um bandeja

-Quero desses de chocolate com merengue.

-Se comer, ficará gorda como a Mammy, e eu me divorcio.

Estavam no quarto. Sakura arrumava algumas roupas.

-Não seria gentil levar algo para Mammy?

-Por que, se ela nos chama de "mulas"?

-Mulas? Por quê?

-Diz que nos achamos superiores... como cavalos de corrida, mas somos apenas mulas... e não enganamos ninguém.

-Nunca ouvi algo tão verdadeiro. Mammy é muito perspicaz. Gostaria de ter o respeito dela.

-Não darei nada. Ela não merece.

-Vou levar uma anágua. Minha babá dizia que iria para o céu com uma anágua vermelha... tão engomada e bonita... que Deus pensaria que era feita de asas de anjos.

-Ela não vai aceitar. Preferirá morrer a usá-la.

-Talvez, mas vou comprar assim mesmo.

À noite, Sakura gritava enquanto dormia. Sasuke que havia acordado, chacoalhou pelos ombros para que acordasse.

-Acorde! Acorde! –deu-a um beijo na bochecha, a levantou da cama e a abraçou –Está tendo outro pesadelo.

-Sasuke, eu estava com frio e com fome, tão cansada... e não conseguia achar... corria pelas brumas, e não achava.

-Achar o que, querida?

-Eu não sei. Sempre tenho esse sonho e nunca sei. Parece escondido nas brumas.

-Querida.

-Acha que vou sonhar que encontrei e me salvar?

-Os sonhos não funcionam assim... mas, quando se habituar a estar segura, vão parar. Vou fazer com que se sinta segura.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

Acordou um pouco assustada. O que havia sonhado agora pouco? Por que tinha que se lembrar justo agora da lua-de-mel que passou com Sasuke quando se casaram? Por que tudo isso se já estava casada com Sai?

"_Malditas lembranças que me foram aparecer justo agora..." _ -viu a porta sendo aberta

-Bom dia, amor. –Sai cumprimentou dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha

-Bom dia.

-Dormiu bem?

-Ah, dormi sim. Por que não me acordou?

-Não quis te acordar, você estava muito cansada então resolvi deixar você dormindo mais um pouco. Vamos comer alguma coisa?

-Não estou com muita vontade de comer. Estou me sentindo meio estranha. –tentou se levantar da cama, mas se sentiu tonta e foi amparada por Sai antes que caísse

-Quer que eu te leve num médico? Aqui no navio tem um.

-Não precisa. Já passou.

-Certeza?

-Certeza, não se preocupe.

O dia passou rapidamente. Sakura conseguiu comer alguma coisa, mas não foi muito, para preocupação de Sai. Ela sempre costumava comer mais, só que dessa vez foi diferente, não entendia por que.

À noite, Sakura não conseguia dormir. Estava desconfiada do porque estar com esse mal estar, mas a última vez que dormira com Sai foi a pouco menos de um mês. Se lembrou daquela noite, ele havia sido tão carinhoso com ela. Não queria alarmá-lo sobre algo que não tinha cem por cento de certeza. Esperaria mais uns dias.

Os dias foram passando, as tonturas e as faltas de apetite de Sakura continuavam freqüentes. Sai não agüentava mais de preocupação, queria saber o porquê de tudo isso. Resolveu levá-la ao médico do navio, mesmo contra vontade dela.

-Sai eu disse que não preciso de médico.

-Precisa sim. Eu quero saber o que tá acontecendo com você.

Chegaram na sala onde o médico estava. Sai ficou esperando, enquanto ele a examinava e quando voltou com ela deu um sorriso e deu a notícia.

-Parabéns. Você vai ser papai!

A notícia o pegou desprevenido. Nunca havia lhe passado por sua cabeça essa possibilidade. O médico saiu, os deixando sozinhos.

-Por que não me disse antes? –a pegou no colo, não conseguia conter a felicidade

-Porque eu não tinha total certeza. Por isso que esperei até agora.

-E quanto tempo faz que você estava desconfiada?

-Desde o começo da viagem.

-Ah, mas isso não importa. O importante é que você está grávida e isso me deixa muito feliz

-E você quer que seja um menino?

-Não, pra mim o que vier está ótimo. Eu te amo, Sakura.

-Eu também. –se beijaram

Enquanto isso, em Charleston, Karin também estava tendo algum tipo de mal estar. Sasuke chamou um médico até sua casa. A examinou e saiu do quarto, para falar a sós com ele.

-E aí doutor, como ela está?

-Ela está grávida. Mas tem um porém.

-Que porém?

-Ela tem uma gravidez de risco. Todo cuidado é pouco até chegar a hora de o bebê nascer.

Ficou surpreso com o que ouvira. De imediato se lembrou de Hinata.

"_Mais essa agora... E Sakura? O que será que está fazendo agora? Será que já me esqueceu? Nunca mais a vi... Ah Sasuke pare de pensar nisso, você tem que parar de lembrar dela, já que agora você tem outras coisas para se preocupar."_

Hinata também tinha uma gravidez de risco e por conta disso acabou morrendo. Será possível Karin ter o mesmo destino que ela?

_**Continua...**_


	11. Amor ou orgulho?

_**Cap.11- Amor ou orgulho?**_

**O**ito meses se passaram desde a descoberta que Karin estava grávida. O casamento de ambos estava próximo, faltava três dias para o acontecimento. Parou para pensar um pouco. Mais de um ano desde que tudo aconteceu. O tempo passou muito rápido... parecia que foi ontem.

Sasuke estava em sua casa, olhando pela janela de seu quarto, a chuva forte que parecia que não ia cessar tão cedo. Se lembrou daquele dia... do dia que abandonou Sakura estava chovendo tanto quanto naquele momento.

Por que não conseguia se esquecer dela? O que prendia a ela? Ela foi a culpada por tudo isso. Desprezou o amor que ele sentia por ela, procurava um amor em Naruto que nunca existiu, apenas um mero amor fraternal. De todas as discussões que tivera por causa disso... somente Bonnie o prendia junto a ela. Ela era a luz de seus olhos desde que a menina nascera.

-Amor, o que você está pensando? –chegou por trás, lhe abraçando

-Nada.

-Como nada? Você está mais calado que o normal, parece estar olhando para o nada. Tem alguma coisa te incomodando, não é?

-Não.

-Você ainda ama ela não é? Ainda ama a Sakura?

-Karin...

-Eu tentei fingir que não era isso. Mas não dá, você pensa nela freqüentemente, mesmo que tenha disfarçar na minha frente. Me fala, o que ela tem que eu não tenho!

Se virou para ela. Seu olhar agora estava sério, estava começando a ficar zangado por tudo aquilo. A segurou pelos dois ombros com um pouco de força.

-Pare! Você está me machucando!

-Você que provocou isso, Karin! Não me provoque ainda mais. Você não sabe o que sou capaz de você.

-Ah não sei? Como não sei também daquela vez que você me contou que ela tinha perdido o bebê que esperava por sua causa? Só porque queria que ela sofresse um acidente por ciúmes?

Karin estava começando a se alterar com tudo aquilo e acabou tocando na ferida de Sasuke.

-E se você não parar com isso agora, vai ser eu quem irei derrubá-la da escada! Se aquela vez fiz com Sakura foi como você mesmo disse, por ciúmes. Ciúmes por ela procurar conquistar um homem que a amava como irmão.

-Mas eu te amo, não percebe?

-Não me faça rir! Você não me ama, Karin. Não precisa fingir.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Você só está comigo por eu ser um dos homens mais conhecidos de Charleston e por eu ser muito rico.

-E vai me dizer que a Sakura era diferente?

-Então você admite que seja verdade. E sim, Sakura se casou comigo mais por causa do dinheiro, mas eu me casei com ela porque a amava mais do que tudo na minha vida. Mesmo que ela fosse mesquinha, egoísta e interesseira eu sentia que ela tinha mais sentimentos além de tudo isso, além da máscara que ela tinha.

-Então por que você não vai atrás dela então? Não é isso que você quer?

-Eu não vou por tudo que ela me fez. Ainda não a perdoei por completo.

-Mentira! Você quer voltar para ela, mas tem medo! E tem outra, ela se casou faz alguns meses!

-O quê?

-Isso mesmo. Ela se casou com meu ex, Sai. E ainda por cima está grávida também.

-Como você sabe de tudo isso?

-Ora meu querido, é para isso que tenho amigas que me dão informações quando são necessárias!

-E mesmo que Sakura esteja com outro e grávida, eu vou me casar com você de qualquer maneira.

-Ora e essa agora? Tem pena de mim é? Ou pretende se casar apenas porque é orgulhoso demais para admitir seus reais sentimentos?

Ficou sem dizer uma palavra. No fundo ela tinha razão. Amava Sakura e Karin era apenas uma segunda opção como ela mesma havia dito na primeira vez que passaram a noite juntos. Mas estava decidido que iria se casar, não pela Karin, mas pela criança que ela estava esperando.

Três dias depois, chegou o dia do casamento. Foi como o de Sakura e Sai, um casamento simples. Mesmo que Sasuke fosse rico, dessa vez ele não quis gastar com coisas desnecessárias no casamento. E Karin queria porque queria viajar para Itália e Sasuke teve que aceitar, já que não queria irritá-la mais, ainda mais por causa daquela discussão de dias antes.

_**Continua...**_


	12. Reencontro

_**Cap.12- Reencontro**_

**S**asuke e Karin já estavam no navio que iria para Itália. A viagem durou alguns dias e para ele, foram bem complicados. Cada dia que passava ela estava mais implicante, mesmo depois do casamento. Como ela mesmo havia dito, se casou com ela apenas por casar e não porque a amava.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

-Amor, o que você está pensando? –chegou por trás, lhe abraçando

-Nada.

-Como nada? Você está mais calado que o normal, parece estar olhando para o nada. Tem alguma coisa te incomodando, não é?

-Não.

-Você ainda ama ela não é? Ainda ama a Sakura?

-Karin...

-Eu tentei fingir que não era isso. Mas não dá, você pensa nela freqüentemente, mesmo que tenha disfarçar na minha frente. Me fala, o que ela tem que eu não tenho!

Se virou para ela. Seu olhar agora estava sério, estava começando a ficar zangado por tudo aquilo. A segurou pelos dois ombros com um pouco de força.

-Pare! Você está me machucando!

-Você que provocou isso, Karin! Não me provoque ainda mais. Você não sabe o que sou capaz de você.

-Ah não sei? Como não sei também daquela vez que você me contou que ela tinha perdido o bebê que esperava por sua causa? Só porque queria que ela sofresse um acidente por ciúmes?

Karin estava começando a se alterar com tudo aquilo e acabou tocando na ferida de Sasuke.

-E se você não parar com isso agora, vai ser eu quem irei derrubá-la da escada! Se aquela vez fiz com Sakura foi como você mesmo disse, por ciúmes. Ciúmes por ela procurar conquistar um homem que a amava como irmão.

-Mas eu te amo, não percebe?

-Não me faça rir! Você não me ama, Karin. Não precisa fingir.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Você só está comigo por eu ser um dos homens mais conhecidos de Charleston e por eu ser muito rico.

-E vai me dizer que a Sakura era diferente?

-Então você admite que seja verdade. E sim, Sakura se casou comigo mais por causa do dinheiro, mas eu me casei com ela porque a amava mais do que tudo na minha vida. Mesmo que ela fosse mesquinha, egoísta e interesseira eu sentia que ela tinha mais sentimentos além de tudo isso, além da máscara que ela tinha.

-Então por que você não vai atrás dela então? Não é isso que você quer?

-Eu não vou por tudo que ela me fez. Ainda não a perdoei por completo.

-Mentira! Você quer voltar para ela, mas tem medo! E tem outra, ela se casou faz alguns meses!

-O quê?

-Isso mesmo. Ela se casou com meu ex, Sai. E ainda por cima está grávida também.

-Como você sabe de tudo isso?

-Ora meu querido, é para isso que tenho amigas que me dão informações quando são necessárias!

-E mesmo que Sakura esteja com outro e grávida, eu vou me casar com você de qualquer maneira.

-Ora e essa agora? Tem pena de mim é? Ou pretende se casar apenas porque é orgulhoso demais para admitir seus reais sentimentos?

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

E não era que ela tinha razão, afinal? Ela sozinha já havia percebido isso, mas era tão orgulhoso que não queria admitir para si mesmo. Ainda amava Sakura. Claro que não esqueceu de tudo que passou com ela desde que a conhecera, das crises de ciúmes que tivera dela por ela correr atrás de Naruto, mesmo este sendo casado com Hinata.

Quem errou feio foi realmente ela. Além de correr atrás dele, se casou com Sasuke apenas por dinheiro. Dinheiro era o que importava para ela naquele momento, mesmo assim tentou fazê-la mudar e nada.

Estavam passeando pela cidade. Era uma cidade bonita e cheia de coisas novas para serem conhecidas por eles, mas não esperava que fosse ver Sakura lá e com Sai.

"_Então ele é o Sai... Espera aí... acho que a Karin já me falou dele uma vez. Ah me lembrei. Ele era com quem ela estava antes de mim. Será que..."_

Viu Sakura olhar em sua direção. Não esperava vê-lo ali, ainda mais com Karin. O que estariam fazendo ali afinal?

-Sakura, é muito bom revê-la. –a cumprimentou, sendo o mais cavalheiro possível

-Digo o mesmo, Sasuke.

-Quem é ele?

-Oh Sai, achei que tinha lhe dito. Ele é Uchiha Sasuke.

-Então você é Uchiha Sasuke. Prazer em conhecê-lo, sou Sai.

-A Karin me falou de você.

-Karin? Ela está aqui?

-Sim. Está olhando uma loja de roupas.–olhou para Sakura –E vejo que o que ouvi dizer também é verdade. Está realmente grávida, não é?

-Sim. E Karin também, não é? Está feliz com ela?

-Bom, eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos para que possam conversar melhor. Preciso conversar com Karin.

Sai foi até onde a mulher estava, ficou do lado dela até que ela percebesse a sua presença.

-Sai? O que faz aqui?

-Estou aqui com Sakura. Queria falar com você, posso?

-Eu... –hesitou um pouco –Claro.

-Então vamos nos sentar aqui por perto. E antes que você pergunte, a deixei conversando com seu marido.

-Tá certo. Então... o que quer falar comigo?

-Karin... eu... ainda gosto de você. –ficou estática com o que ele havia dito

_**Continua...**_


	13. E agora?

_**Cap.13- E agora?**_

**S**ai foi até onde a mulher estava, ficou do lado dela até que ela percebesse a sua presença.

-Sai? O que faz aqui?

-Estou aqui com Sakura. Queria falar com você, posso?

-Eu... –hesitou um pouco –Claro.

-Então vamos nos sentar aqui por perto. E antes que você pergunte, a deixei conversando com seu marido.

-Tá certo. Então... o que quer falar comigo?

-Karin... eu... ainda gosto de você. –ficou estática com o que ele havia dito

-O que você disse?

-O que eu acabei de dizer foi... eu ainda gosto de você.

-E a Sakura?

-Eu gosto dela também. Confesso que tentei te esquecer com ela, mas eu não consegui. Mesmo que nós dois Karin tenhamos nos separado por brigarmos demais, eu ainda gosto de você. E você? Realmente gosta do Uchiha?

-Antes eu gostava, mas agora... depois daquela discussão que tive com ele por causa da Sakura percebi que não sentia nada mais além de afeto e admiração.

Sasuke e Sakura, que estavam uns metros antes dos dois, estavam tendo uma conversa parecida.

-Sakura não esperava que você fosse se casar de novo... pela quarta vez.

-Não enche, Sasuke.

-Oh, minha querida está temperamental, como nos velhos tempos. Você não é assim com ele é?

-Não.

-Então... –se aproximou dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido –Você ainda gosta de mim.

-Isso não tem nada a ver.

-Ah não? Então porque evita olhar nos meus olhos?

-Isso não vem ao caso. E você não se preocupa em deixar a Karin sozinha com o Sai.

-E você não?

-Não desvie do assunto. Eu perguntei primeiro.

-Já que você quer tanto saber. Não. Eu não me preocupo e nem me importo.

-Nossa... achei que você gostasse dela, já que você mesmo disse uma vez que tinha me esquecido com ela.

-Eu menti.

-O quê?

-Eu menti. Tanto que tive uma discussão com Karin antes de nos casarmos.

-Nossa, não esperava isso de você, Sasuke. Tanto que até a engravidou e agora discutiu com ela...

-Cala a boca! Você não sabe o real motivo da gente ter discutido! –se espantou, não se lembrava dele ter falado desse jeito com ela

Sakura ia retrucar, mas viu que Karin estava caindo na calçada de dor e Sai a estava ajudando. Foram até onde estavam.

-Me ajude aqui, Sasuke. Karin está passando mal.

-O que está acontecendo? O que está sentindo?

-O bebê... o bebê vai nascer... Sasuke

Sasuke segurou Karin por um dos lados e Sai a segurou do outro lado. Sakura pegou a bolsa dela que tinha caído e a levaram para o hospital mais próximo.

-Karin agüente firme!

_**Continua...**_


	14. Adeus

_**Cap.14- Adeus**_

**S**akura ia retrucar, mas viu que Karin estava caindo na calçada de dor e Sai a estava ajudando. Foram até onde estavam.

-Me ajude aqui, Sasuke. Karin está passando mal.

-O que está acontecendo? O que está sentindo?

-O bebê... o bebê vai nascer... Sasuke

Sasuke segurou Karin por um dos lados e Sai a segurou do outro lado. Sakura pegou a bolsa dela que tinha caído e a levaram para o hospital mais próximo.

-Karin agüente firme!

Conseguiram chegar rapidamente até o hospital. Um dos médicos, que estava no corredor, viu o estado de Karin e rapidamente a colocou na maca, a levando para a sala de parto.

-Não há tempo para examiná-la, o bebê pode nascer a qualquer momento. É recomendável que vocês fiquem aqui esperando.

-Mas eu sou o marido dela. Eu não deveria entrar junto?

-Lamento muito mas não é recomendável. Agora, por favor, esperem aqui.

Passou-se alguns minutos que para eles pareciam horas. O médico apareceu em frente à eles, não estava com uma cara muito boa.

-Se quiserem, podem ir vê-la. Ela está no primeiro quarto á direita. Mas por favor, sejam breves.

-O que quer dizer?

-O bebê nasceu, mas ela está muito fraca. Talvez não passe de hoje.

Foi um choque para todos eles. Como Sasuke temia, estava acontecendo a Karin o que aconteceu com Hinata. Até mesmo Sakura, que não a conhecia direito, se sentiu mal. O primeiro a entrar foi Sai. Se sentou perto da cama e a viu abrir os olhos lentamente.

-Sai...

-Não fale nada, Karin.

-Eu sei que meu fim está próximo... e... eu queria te pedir algo...

-O que? –segurou suas duas mãos

-Continue sua vida, seja feliz com Sakura como você tem sido durante todo esse tempo.

-Você não entende? Quem eu amo de verdade é você, entendeu? Realmente gosto da Sakura, mas eu sempre soube que ela ainda ama Sasuke. Não tem porque eu continuar com ela.

-Sai...

-Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso. Me desculpe por tudo. –seus olhos estavam ficando marejados, deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu do quarto

Em seguida, entrou Sasuke.

-Sasuke apesar de todas as discussões que tivemos, quero que saiba que apesar de tudo gostei muito do tempo que passei com você.

-Obrigado. Também foi muito boa a sua companhia.

-Pode me fazer um favor?

-O que quiser.

-Promete que, vai cuidar do meu filho, junto com a Sakura?

-Por que está me pedindo isso?

-Você sabe melhor do que eu os seus reais sentimentos por ela, largue esse seu maldito orgulho e seja feliz de verdade. Não desperdice dessa vez. Promete que vai fazer o que lhe pedi?

-Prometo. –beijou-lhe a testa, como Sai havia feito –Adeus.

Como esperado, a última a entrar foi Sakura. Tudo bem que não a conhecia, mas algo lhe dizia para ir até lá.

-Sabe, Sakura... eu nunca a odiei por Sasuke ter gostado de você... na verdade eu queria lhe falar do pedido que fiz à ele e espero que... você aceite também...

-Pedido? Que pedido?

-Cuide do meu filho junto com Sasuke. Você pensa que ele não te ama, mas está enganada. Aquela vez... ele disse todas aquelas coisas no hospital por causa do maldito orgulho, mas a verdade é que a ama mais do que imagina. Por favor, cuide do meu filho ao lado dele.

-Está bem.

-E tem... outra coisa...

-O que?

-Cuide de Sai também. Quero que construa sua vida ao lado do Sasuke, mas quero que cuide de Sai como amiga, já que não estarei mais aqui... apenas não deixe que ele saiba que lhe pedi isso.

-Está bem. Vou fazer tudo que me pediu. –segurou as mãos de Karin –Adeus, Karin. Queria ter lhe conhecido melhor.

-Adeus.

Ao sair do quarto, ela sem perceber, estava começando a chorar. Sasuke veio ao seu encontro e a abraçou. Sai já temendo que a qualquer momento, Karin morreria, saiu de lá antes que o médico desse a notícia. Seria doloroso demais para ele. Antes de ir embora, olhou para Sakura.

-Muito obrigado por estar comigo por todo esse tempo, Sakura. Lhe mandarei o pedido de divórcio. Não há motivo para continuarmos juntos, se é que me entende. Ela havia me pedido para continuar minha vida com você, mas não pude cumprir. O que realmente sinto por você é mais carinho e admiração do que amor. Por isso espero que seja feliz a partir de agora. Adeus Sakura, Sasuke.

Foi embora sem nem olhar para trás. Perceberam que Sai estava vazio, sem sentimento algum. Estava triste. Tentou ser feliz com Sakura, mas não conseguiu. Agora desejava a felicidade para aquela que tinha grande admiração.

_**Continua...**_


	15. Volte para mim

_**Cap.15- Volte para mim**_

**C**ontinuaram no hospital por mais algumas horas. O médico lhe veio com a notícia de que Karin havia falecido e entregou o bebê a Sakura.

-Sakura... a Karin antes de morrer... fez o mesmo pedido que havia feito para mim?

-Sim. E vou cumprir.

-E vai cumprir só por que ela lhe pediu?

-Não. É porque eu quero voltar ao meu antigo objetivo.

_Às vezes fico pensando_

_No dia em que você me deixou_

_Em tudo que você já me fez_

_E em tudo que eu já te fiz_

_E ainda penso_

_Que um dia tudo irá se resolver_

_Que vai ficar tudo bem_

_E eu serei feliz com você_

-Objetivo?

-Sim. De ter você de volta para mim, Sasuke.

-Então quer dizer que você...

-Sim, eu nunca te esqueci, Sasuke. Tentei te esquecer com o Sai, mas eu não... –foi interrompida por ele, que a abraçou carinhosamente, já que esta estava com o bebê no colo –Sasuke?

-Por favor, me perdoe.

-Por... por quê?

-Eu menti quando lhe disse aquele dia no hospital que não a amava mais. Meu orgulho foi tão grande que eu não quis admitir que apesar de tudo que me aconteceu... meus sentimentos por você nunca mudaram.

-Sasuke...

-Sakura, por favor, me desculpe por todas as mentiras que disse à você. E o real motivo da discussão que tive com Karin há uns meses atrás foi por causa disso... porque ela mesma percebeu que nunca a esqueci apesar de tudo.

_Porque eu preciso de você_

_Como ficarei sem teus carinhos?_

_Até sem tuas grosserias_

_Mas sem o seu amor só pra mim_

_Eu te perdôo por tudo que me fez_

_Se me perdoar por tudo que te fiz_

_Vamos recomeçar o nosso amor_

_Vamos voltar a nos amar_

_E ainda penso_

_Que um dia tudo irá se resolver_

_Que vai ficar tudo bem_

_E eu serei feliz com você_

-Eu também fiz a mesma coisa com o Sai, quando percebia... já estava me lembrando de você... não conseguia evitar.

-Você... aceita voltar comigo? Voltar a ser a minha esposa?

Sakura pensou no que lhe perguntara. Era esse o seu real objetivo não era? Tê-lo de volta e agora ele estava pedindo isso.

-Tá certo. Eu aceito. –pôde vê-lo dar um meio sorriso

-Então agora vamos ter nossa família grande dessa vez, não é? –olhou para o bebê em seu colo e em seguida na barriga de oito meses dela

-É verdade. –sorriu de uma forma que o deixou feliz, estava se sentindo feliz novamente

_Também pode acontecer_

_De você ir embora com ela_

_E me deixar aqui sozinha_

_E nosso sonho de anos irá embora_

_Ela fez a tua cabeça_

_E me tirou do sério_

_Me tirou meu maior tesouro_

_E meu maior tesouro é você, amor_

_E ainda penso_

_Que um dia tudo irá se resolver_

_Que vai ficar tudo bem_

_E eu serei feliz com você_

_Por favor, volte para mim_

_Não posso ficar sem você_

_Sem olhar nos teus olhos_

_Ver aquele olhar penetrante_

_Me olhando com carinho e admiração_

_Ah não_

_Eu não resisto a você_

_Eu não resisto a você_

Um mês se passou. Sakura assinou os papéis do divórcio e estava para se casar com Sasuke logo que o bebê nascesse.

Quando fez duas semanas depois que ela havia divorciado legalmente, começou a sentir as primeiras contrações do parto. Sasuke a levou às pressas ao hospital, já que as contrações se tornavam cada vez mais fortes. Nasceu uma menina que lhe deram o nome de Stella, que por sinal tinha lindos olhos verdes como o de Sakura e o filho de Karin, que agora passou a ser filho deles, o chamaram de Brandon.

Agora Sakura estava realmente feliz. Está com Sasuke novamente e com dois filhos para criar junto com ele. Nunca se sentira feliz como naquele momento, porque ela está com a única pessoa que ama e com quem seria realmente feliz até os fins de seus dias.

_E ainda penso_

_Que um dia tudo irá se resolver_

_Que vai ficar tudo bem_

_E eu serei feliz com você_

_Se você me ama_

_Volte para mim_

_Para o calor de meus braços_

_Para a doçura de meus beijos_

_Para meus cabelos lisos_

_Volte para o seu amor_

_Para quem você ama_

_E para quem te ama também_

_E ainda penso_

_Que um dia tudo irá se resolver_

_Que vai ficar tudo bem_

_E eu serei feliz com você_

_**~*~Fim~*~**_

_**Consegui terminar a fic *0***_

_**A música é "Volte Para Mim" de All Again.**_

_**Eu gostei muito de escrevê-la e espero que tenham gostado dela do começo ao fim. *-***_


End file.
